japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Keiko Toda
Keiko Toda (戸田 恵子, born on September 12, 1957 in Nagoya, Aichi) is a Japanese actress, and voice actress. Her most famous role is the voice of the children's hero Anpanman on the long running anime Soreike! Anpanman. Keiko became the second voice of Kitaro in the third series of Gegege no Kitaro, and all the movies that followed in the 1980s. She was also the voice of Thomas the Tank Engine in the Japanese version of Thomas & Friends from Season 1 to Season 8. Not only that she sung 12 songs for the Thomas & Friends series as well. Keiko was succeeded by Kumiko Higa for the rest of the Thomas & Friends series starting with season 9. She was once married to Shuichi Ikeda. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Aoki Ryusei SPT Layzner – Dr. Elizabeth Clabery *Asobo! Hello Kitty – Kiki *Cat's Eye – Hitomi *City Hunter – Yumiko Sato (Ep. 6) *Dancougar Super Beast Machine God – John Dykstra (Ep. 12) *Dear Brother – Kaoru "Kaoru no Kimi" Orihara *Densetsu Kyojin Ideon – Karara *Densha Otoko (live action TV) – Densha's mother (special guest; Ep. 11) *Dirty Pair – Fangoria (Ep. 12) *Fist of the North Star – Bella (Ep. 38) *Fushigi na Koala Blinky – Blinky *Galaxy Cyclone Braiger – Additional Voice *Gegege no Kitaro (1985 version) – Kitaro *Glass no Kamen – Rei Aoki *Hello Kitty – Kiki *Hi Speed Jecy (OVA) – Jera *High School Agent (OVA) – Nina *Highschool! Kimengumi – Elza Yaseino *Hikawa Maru Monogatari (movie) – the Narrator *Hoero! Bun Bun (movie) – Bun Bun *Hoshi Neko Fullhouse (OVA) – Eterna *Iczer Reborn (OVA) – Iczer 2 *The Ideon A Contact (movie) – Karala Ajiba *The Ideon Be Invoked (movie) – Karala Ajiba *Iga no Kabamaru – Hoshiko (Ep. 8) *Karuizawa Syndrome (OVA) – Noriko Kuonji *Kiki to Lala no Aoi Tori (movie) – Tyltyl (Kiki) *Kiki's Delivery Service (movie) – Osono *Kimagure Orange Road – Yukari *Lupin III The Columbus Files (special) – Rosalia *Lupin III The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (movie) – Saranda *Lupin the 3rd Napoleon's Dictionary (special) – Chieko Kido *Mobile Suit Gundam – Matilda Ajan *Mobile Suit Gundam The Movie Trilogy – Matilda Ajan *Mobile Suit SD Gundam (OVA/movie) – Matilda Ajan *Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk II (OVA) – Matilda Ajan *Mugen Shinshi Boken Katsugeki Hen (OVA) – Mamiya Mugen *The New Adventures of Maya the Honeybee – Mawsil *New Gigantor – Gura King Jr. *Ninja Hattori Kun The Movie (live action) – Taeko Mitsuba *Oz (OVA) – Android 1024 *Pataliro! Stardust Program (movie) – Junior *Patalliro! – Jada (Ep. 1), Johan & Zachary (Ep. 13) *The Phoenix Space (OVA) – Nana *Pokemon 4Ever (movie) – Yukinari *Powered Armor Dorvack – Aroma *Queen Millennia – Hajime Amamori *Queen Millennia Movie – Hajime Amamori *Requiem from the Darkness – Tatsuta (Ep. 10, 12 & 13) *The Rose of Versailles – Catherine (Sugan's daughter) *The Rose of Versailles I'll Love You As Long As I Live (movie) – Oscar Francois de Jarjayes *Seishun Anime Zenshu – Fumiko (Wandering Days) & Lorenzo (The Martyr) *Shin Kabuki cho Story Hana no Asuka gumi! (OVA) – Hibari *Shonan Bakusozoku (OVA) – Yoko Miyabi (Ep. 1 & 5) *Sohryuden Legend of the Dragon Kings (OVA) – Lady L *'Sonic Underground' – Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog & Amen Rabi (Ep. Mummie Dearest) *Soreike! Anpanman – Anpanman *Space Adventure Cobra – Yuko (Ep. 22) *Space Warrior Baldios (movie) – Afrodia *Time Stranger Kyoko (OVA) – Akino Jiro *Thomas & Friends – Thomas the Tank Engine (Season 1 to 8) *Twin Hawks – Additional Voice *Urashiman – Additional Voice *Vampire Hunter D (OVA) – Dan Lang *A Wind Named Amnesia (movie) – Sophia *Wizardry (OVA) – Shiela *The Wonderful Adventures of Nils – Wife (Ep. 28) *Wrath of the Ninja The Yotoden Movie – Kasumi no Ayanosuke *Yotoden (OVA) – Ayanosuke/Ayame Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *Ai Monogatari (OVA) – Kumiko (White Christmas) *Ai to ken Camelot Mangaka Marina Time Slip (OVA) – Kaoru *Arei no Kagami – Meguru Daichi *Baribari Densetsu – Miyuki *Baribari Densetsu (OVA) – Miyuki *Bavi Stock (OVA) – Kate Lee Jackson *Birth (OVA) – Arlia *The Boy Who Saw the Wind (movie) – Ruchia *City Hunter The Secret Service (special) – Rosa *Crayon Shin chan Arashi o Yobu Utau Ketsu dake Bakudan! (movie 15) – Koma wife (Special guest) *Detective Conan Magician of the Silver Sky (movie) – Juri Maki *Dream Dimension Hunter Fandora (OVA) – Reimia *Fight! Iczer One (OVA) – Iczer 2 *Final Fantasy The Spirits Within (US CG movie) – Aki Ross *Glass no Kamen (OVA) – Chigusa Tsukikage *Galaxy Express 999 Eternal Fantasy (movie) – Kanon *Gegege no Kitaro Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yokai no Daihanran (movie) – Kitaro *Gegege no Kitaro Jigoku Hen – Kitaro *Gegege no Kitaro Nippon Bakuretsu!! (movie) – 1985's Kitaro (Short Film) *Gegege no Kitaro Saikyo Yokai Gundan! Nihon Joriku!! (movie) – Kitaro *Gegege no Kitaro Yokai Daisenso (movie) – Kitaro *Gegege no Kitaro (movie) – Kitaro *Great Teacher Onizuka The Movie (live action) – Sanae Mitazono *Guyver Out of Control (movie) – Valkyria Forsberg Lisker (Guyver II) *Hal's Flute (movie) – Additional Voice *Soreike! Anpanman Buruburu no Takarasagashi Daiboken! (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Minami no Umi o Sukue! (special) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Omocha no Hoshi no Nanda to Runda (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Yomigaere Bananajima (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Baikinman no Gyakushuu (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Baikinman vs Baikinman!? (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Black Nose to Mahō no Uta (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Christmas da! Minna Atsumare (OVA) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Dadandan to Futago no Hoshi (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Gomira no Hoshi (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Happy no Daibōken (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Hiya Hiya Hiyariko to Bafu Bafu Baikinman (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Horrorman to Hora♥Horako (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Inochi no Hoshi no Dolly (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Kokin chan to Aoi Namida (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Kuroyukihime to motemote Baikinman (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Lyrical Magical Maho no Gakko (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Mija to Mahō no Lamp (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Minna Atsumare! Anpanman World Komusubiman to Omatsuri Robot (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Niji no Pyramid (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Ningyo Hime no Namida (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Ringo Bōya to Minna no Negai (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Roll to Lola Ukigumo Shiro no Himitsu (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Rubie no Negai (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Shabondama no Purun (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Soratobu Ehon to Glass no Kutsu (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Sukue! Kokorin to Kiseki no Hoshi (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Tenohira o Taiyo ni (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Tobase! Kibo no Handkerchief (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Yosei Rinrin no Himitsu (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Yumeneko no Kuni no Nyanii (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Yureisen o Yattsukero!! (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Yuuki no Hana ga Hiraku toki (movie) – Anpanman *Thomas and the Magic Railroad – Thomas the Tank Engine *Toki no Tabibito Time Stranger – Agino Jiro Video Games *Hot Shots Golf Out of Bounds – Kate Songs *I'm Thomas the Tank Engine (performed as Thomas) *Thomas Anthem (performed) *Let's Have a Race (performed) *Gone Fishing (performed) *The Island Song (performed) *Never, Never, Never Give Up (performed) *Winter Wonderland (performed) *Five New Engines in the Shed (performed) *The Red Balloon (performed) *The Whistle Song (performed) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (performed as Thomas) *Little Engines (performed as Thomas) Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Anpanman' in Soreike! Anpanman *'Kitaro' in the third series of the same name *'Thomas the Tank Engine' in Thomas & Friends *'Sonic the Hedgehog' in Sonic Underground *'Sonia the Hedgehog' in Sonic Underground Trivia *Her bloodtype is O'''. *Her hobbies are '''Singing, Dancing & Poem Chanting. *She speaks Japanese & French. *She played her first live action character role by playing someone that is a transgender person. At first she didn't want to play the role, but after seeing how Transgender people are treated in real life even in Japan. Keiko accepted the role, and was bless to be apart of the tv series. She admits now that she wants to help Transgender people be accepted in society instead of seeing them be shunned. *Her star sign is a Virgo. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES